


A Reason for Not Giving Up

by Aurora1994



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mentions to biblical characters, spoiler for season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora1994/pseuds/Aurora1994
Summary: Surviving the Bulshar massacre was not a coincidence, but the result of something dark.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> I had already published this story, maybe last October, but the English I had used to write it was very bad, so I decided to correct it and re-publish it, but I also do it because I can't write anything decent for "The forest of Horror 2" I'm stuck. My English isn't perfect yet, but I think it's improved a lot, I hope... xD  
> Okay, enjoy the story :)

**1**

 

 

Nicole sighed, followed with her eyes her Waverly rushing out the door, following her older sister. Despite everything, she felt she was still not good enough to be part of the team, she knew she had the trust of the Earp sisters and she also knew that they wanted her to be safe. But that stomach upset never left her. She got up, not knowing what to do or where to go, once again she was left behind, she knew she wasn't the protagonist of that strange story, of that absurd reality that was Purgatory, but she thought she had fought like everyone else to protect the Earp and her beloved.  
She went out in the cold of that relentless February, pulled up the lapel of her jacket and being careful not to slip on the icy snow, got into the car. While she was starting the engine she suddenly had a clear idea of what to do; it was time to visit an old friend.  
She had promised to keep that part of her past away from Waverly, away from her new present, but now, now that the demon Bulshar threatened more than ever to take everything away from her, she knew she had to play every card. She unfolded a glove and took the phone, wrote to her beloved:

 _To: Baby. Honey, I have to settle a matter outside the city, I'm sorry to say goodbye to you like this, it was a sudden thing. Please be safe, I'll be back soon, with all my love_  
_-Nicole._

  
She started the engine, felt the adrenaline flowing through her body, was about to awaken something she had always denied, a part of her that now could no longer be ignored. Surviving the massacre was no accident, but the fruit of an incomprehensible and obscure nature.

She initially pushed the accelerator pedal, pushing the car at a speed of more than 120 km/h. Then she realized that killing herself before someone else did was not a good idea.  
She was so tight on the steering wheel that her knuckles bleached: she was nervous, she knew she had made her decision too quickly, but something in her suggested that it was the right thing to do.  
She crossed the border of the ghost river triangle without almost noticing.  
Fortunately, she had reduced her speed, suddenly something or someone cut her off, braked so hard that the brake pads whistled sharply. SHe looked from both sides of the vehicle but saw nothing. If she hadn't been out of the triangle, she would have thought about attacking a new life, but in this way, she couldn't explain what had happened.  
She resumed her march but continued to look around stealthily.

A couple of hours later, she finally entered the town of Bosco Scuro, the name of the town was given by the thick forest that surrounded it for miles and miles.  
Before reaching her destination she stopped in front of a caffè store, the sign indicated: Da Giovanni, coffee and donuts.  
As soon as she entered the smell of vanilla doughnuts enveloped her, a comment made by Waverly came to mind sometime earlier, and she smiled at the thought.  
She put herself at a table and ordered a black coffee, began to wonder how to proceed, she had not had much time to plan, perhaps the first thing to do was to warn the man of her visit, even better, invite him to have a coffee. She wrote him a short message and waited while sipping her coffee.  
Less than twenty-five minutes later, the entrance door opened, and without hesitation, the former sheriff of Purgatory went to Nicole's table.  
After hugging her warmly, he ordered a coffee and some donuts and sat down with her.  
<<Then, Nicole, so what do I owe the pleasure? >> He asked looking beyond the edge of the cup.  
Nicole moved uncomfortably on the chair, she had some time to think about how to start the problem but decided to take some more time with the usual pleasantries.  
<< Are you enjoying your pension, Randy? It seems like a quiet place to spend time.>> She smiled at him.  
Nedley felt the new sheriff's nervousness and decided to indulge the young woman.  
<< Moving here was the smartest thing to do, hunting simple boars instead of demons and definitely relaxing, >> he smiled, looked around, but in the room, there were only two of them, in addition to the old Giovanni, and continued: << I think I could get used to this normality sooner or later. >>  
Nicole looked at him for a long time, then fearing to lose the courage accumulated with difficulty, she spoke.  
<< I would like to talk about the time that you found me, after the massacre of the cult, I would like to know what you saw in reality. How you saw me. >>

 

**< ><><>**

 

Wynonna stopped the van, in a large space surrounded by trees, saw Doc looking at the horizon smoking his cigar peacefully.  
Waverly was about to come down and join the two when her phone vibrated. She read Nicole's message a couple of times, she didn't understand that sudden journey, and she wondered why there hadn't been any signs for that departure. She makes Nicole's number, but no one answered. She put away her mobile phone and decided to try again later.  
<< Then Doc? Where are they? >> Wynonna asks.  
Doc gave her one of his best smiles, touching his hat he said: << Good morning, Miss, I'm pretty sure I saw some man from Bulshar disappearing into the forest, >> he pointed to the trees and continued, << not many of them are going around in those strange suits. >>  
Waverly joined the conversation, but before talking about why they were there, she wanted to know if anyone knew the reason for Nicole's journey. Both of them were confused and couldn't give her any help.  
<< We have to understand what they have the intention to do. Or even better, see if they can take us to HIM. >>  
The three walked a few feet, then Doc showed them the traces of the men whit the suit and entered the forest.  
After half an hour's walk, the trio heard voices, lowered and walked more slowly. Wynonna armed the Peacemaker, Waverly armed her shotgun and Doc armed his two revolvers.  
In front of them, men dressed as exterminators were gathered in a circle, whispering words that the team could not understand, they seemed scared.  
<< We attack? >> Waverly was ready.  
<< Better to wait and see what they do, >> said surprise Wynonna, she was usually the impulsive one, but since their friend Dolls had disappeared, she had begun to behave more safely, sometimes.  
Doc cautiously put out his cigar in the snow and put himself in a more comfortable position, waiting for the right moment to attack.  
Suddenly a bluish-white light was emitted in front of them blinding them when the three were again able to see, they saw that in front of them had appeared a stone staircase, it seemed a ruin. At the top of the stairs, there was a sort of entrance, but it didn't seem to lead to anything.  
<< Now! >> Wynonna screamed running toward Bulshar's men.  
The followers in their tracksuits unleashed their strange curved swords and the fight began.  
Waverly knocked down two of them, while Doc covered her shoulders against the assault of another enemy, the man with the mustache was hit on the shoulder and his snarl spread through the forest, his eyes became yellow for a moment and he began to hit the enemy with more force. << Do not be exposed by their blades, they are poisoned! >> He yelled in the fervor of battle.  
When none of the antagonists was standing anymore Wynonna approached the stairs. << What the hell is this? >>  
<< I had never seen them before, >> Doc took a few steps in the direction of the ruins.  
Wynonna approached, and as she was about to climb the first step, she felt a force that pushed her back so hard that she flew against a tree.  
<< Shit! Wynonna! >> Waverly and Doc ran immediately to her, had a head cut and was unconscious.  
<< Better to bring her back to the Earp's farm, we'll deal with this later.>> Doc said, taking Wynonna in his arms.

 

  
**< ><><>**

 

Nedley stayed with the cup suspended in mid-air, his eyes fixed on the redheaded girl.  
<< What do you mean, what have I seen? << He asked at the end, smiling embarrassingly.  
Nicole breathed trying to be brave. << When Wynonna showed me the photo of us in front of the police car, the little me and the young you, close and smiling after you had found me. I started to remember, but they were just pieces, even now I can't see the whole scene, but I remember thinking that that girl wasn't me, that it wasn't my body, everything around me burned and the smell of blood caught my throat. >> She took a long breath and continued : << And a man dressed as an astronaut wielded a kind of sword against me, and it was then that I saw my arm transformed, it became bigger, and it was as if it were wrapped in black leather, my aggressor was hurled away, he remained on the ground among other bodies and never moved again. >>  
<< Nicole...>> sighed Randy.  
She looked at him intensely, her eyes were pricked by tears, but she resisted, drank a sip of coffee and decided to finish her story.  
<<I remember walking, trying to get away from that chaos, but I lost my senses. When I woke up I think I saw you, but you were not alone, behind you there was another figure. I began to feel uneasy about myself, I felt that there was something wrong, the images of those mutilated bodies, the smell of blood and smoke mixed with the feeling of having done something bad. Then I must have fainted again, 'cause I remember that I was in town, near you, you were accompanying me to my parents.  
For the next few days and months, I told myself it was just a bad dream, eventually, I convinced myself, I began to believe that it was just a fire that had broken out, that's all. In the end, I convinced myself that I had imagined everything... but now I know there was something in me. >>  
The former sheriff extends his hand to take her. There seemed to be a war in his eyes.  
<< Who was that person with you? >> Nicole asked at the end, << Please tell me what you know. >>  
<< Why now, Nicole? >>  
<< Because I can no longer deny, and if what I think is true, then I could have a way to protect the people I love, I could be a weapon in this absurd war. >>  
The former sheriff sighed, <<Nicole, I'll tell you everything I know. But I want you to know that whatever I say, you will always be a victim of a sick game... ok...? >>

 


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

 

<<Fucking hell! Auch! >> Wynonna stood up and realized she was in the living room of her house.

<< How are you feeling? >> Waverly asked sitting next to her on the couch.  
<< I feel as if I ended up against a tree... >> Wynonna joked, massaging her head. Doc smiled and sent out the cigar smoke.  
<< How long have I been asleep? >> Asked the old Earp, she looked around as if the furniture could give her the answer.  
<< You've been like this for almost three hours... >> Waverly pulled out her cell phone, but Nicole's no trace, << And Nicole doesn't answer me. >> She puffed.  
<< I'm sure that Hotstuff is fine. >> She smiled at her.  
<< Yeah, I hope so, but as soon as she comes back I'll make her a pretty little romance; You can't just disappear! >>  
<< We must return from that strange stairs and understand why it came out of nowhere.>> Said Wynonna while trying to sit down, ignoring the pain in the back and head.  
<< I don't think it's a good idea, in a few hours it will be night, and I don't want us to be in the territory of the Demon in the dark.>> Doc wisely said.  
<< Well, that's okay...>> Wynonna said without too much conviction. << But, tomorrow as soon as it's the day, let's get our scientists back and try to solve this mystery. >>

The shadows of the night fell on Purgatory and Waverly was increasingly anxious for Nicole, it was not like Nicole to behave like that. In a moment of sadness, while she was thinking about the worst, she thought she hadn't even kissed her, that morning, as soon as she left the house. She turned on the MP3 and started listening to a song by an Italian singer: Laura Pausini, the song is Incancellabile. Nicole had dedicated it to her when they thought of going on a trip to Italy.

"A volte mi domando se  
Vivrei lo stesso senza te  
Se ti saprei dimenticare  
Ma passa un attimo e tu sei  
Sei tutto quello che vorrei  
Incancellabile oramai!

Sembrava un'altra storia che  
Il tempo porta via con se  
Tu non lasciarmi mai  
Tu non lasciarmi  
E più mi manchi, più tu stai  
Al centro dei pensieri miei  
Tu non lasciarmi mai  
Perché oramai sarai  
Incancellabile..." (*)

 

Wynonna entered Waverly's room just after 7 am. << Wake up, Waves. >>  
They drank their coffee in silence, still stunned by sleep. Wynonna had not rested well, her back still hurt. Waverly had dreamed of her Nicole: they were in a meadow and lying together on a blanket embraced, really a beautiful dream.  
Twenty minutes later all three of them were in the van heading for the police station. There they would take Jeremi and return to the place, maybe he and his blessed arithmetic could help them understand.  
When they arrived at the site, Jeremi immediately set to work inspecting the area, he pulled out some electronic equipment that he was the only one who knew what it was for.  
<< Don't try to get too close to the steps, apparently, it doesn't like to be climbed. >> Wynonna warned by pointing the scar on her head. Jeremi nodded his head and just walked around the ruin.  
<< Hey! There's something here! >> Jeremi pointed his finger at the wall of the stairway, something seemed to come out of one of the cracks.  
Jeremi stretched out his hand and grabbed it. The other three yelled to stop him, but it was too late: There was again an explosion of blue-white light.  
The staircase had disappeared, but at least Jeremi seemed fine.  
<< What the hell! >> Jeremi screamed, taking a few steps back.  
<< Are you okay? >> Waverly asked, approaching him.  
<< Yes, yes, I think I'm fine, >> then he looked at what he was shaking in his hand, << and what would that be? >> He wondered looking at what looked like old parchment.  
<< Oh hell! Why did it disappear?! >> Wynonna yelled a little angry.  
The others ignored her and focused on the parchment. When they opened it, they read: "Quod Divina via aperta est".  
<< It says something like: "The Way to the Divine is Open", but I can't read more, the rest is not in Latin, this is stuff for you Waverly.>> Said Jeremi handing over the parchment.

 

**< ><><>**

 

The former Sheriff of Purgatory looked around, but only the two of them and the old owner were there.  
<< I have to be honest with you, Nicole, I have no idea how to start. >> Said Randy, uncomfortable.  
Nicole remained silent, she wanted to give her friend time to prepare.  
<< Listen, maybe I'm not the right person to talk to you about this. >> Nedley raised his hands.  
<< You can't do that! >> Her voice was high enough to attract Giovanni's attention. She immediately regretted having raised her voice, but the tension she felt in her heart was strong.  
<< 'Cole... okay you're right, I wasn't the only person in that place. >>  
<< Then, please take me to this person. >> She said with a note of exasperation in her voice.  
<< Not even that will be easy. >> Said Randy apologizing to the eyes.  
<< I know I'm asking you a lot, but I wouldn't do it if I had another choice. >> Nicole said sweetening the tone.  
<< But you have another choice. >> He answered.  
In the hazelnut eyes of the red passed a dark shadow.  
<< What? >>  
<< You know this: is not your war. >>  
Nicole jumping on her feet,<< this has become my war since I realized I love Waverly and have a family here, a real family! >>  
<< Nicole... >>  
<< No! First, you tell me you're going to tell me everything, then you don't want to do it anymore and then you tell me to give up everything! I'm not in. >>  
Before Randy could add a single word, Nicole had already run out the door.

Once again the young woman felt teased, she was sick of being treated like a child. She didn't deserve it. She got into the car and started the engine, she didn't know where she was going, it wasn't time to go back to Purgatory yet. Finally, she stopped at a squalid bar and started drinking until she became drunk.  
It was almost 11 p.m. when she decided to check her cell phone, left silent many hours before, she had a tremor when she saw how many times Waverly had looked for her. But she didn't have the courage to call: she didn't know how she could justify that crazy thing she had put on her head. "Sorry Waverly..."  
When she lifted her eyes off the phone she seemed to see something splashing sideways, somehow reminding her of the thing she had seen at the beginning of the journey, but now she was too drunk and angry to concentrate.  
Fortunately, that place also had beds, she could never have driven.

Nicole woke up in the middle of the night, she was all sweaty, but she was cold. Her head hurt, and she felt like she was being watched.  
She stayed in the dark, the feeling of not alone growing stronger and stronger until she turned the light on exasperatedly.  
<< Hello Nicole. >> Sybil a voice at an unspecified point in the room.  
The redhead shot upright, her hand went straight to the gun.  
<< Where are you? What do you want? Show yourself! >> She yelled at the nothing.  
The voice was not heard for a while, and Nicole began to think she had imagined it, but when she began to relax, here's the voice again.  
<< I know you were looking for me. In the end, you decided to stop whit the bullshit. >>  
Nicole degutted, recognized the voice, << you are the woman in white ... >> suddenly remembered that figure behind Nedley, she had clear in mind her face, but the memory was blocked again.  
<< The Ice Witch. >> Said the voice and showed herself to the red-haired woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) "Sometimes I wonder if  
> I'd still live without you  
> If I could forget about you  
> But just a minute, and you're the one  
> You're all I want to be.  
> Incancellable by now!
> 
> It seemed like another story that  
> Time takes away with it  
> You never leave me  
> You don't leave me  
> And the more I miss you, the more you are  
> At the heart of my thoughts  
> You never leave me  
> Because by now you will be  
> Incancellable ..."


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

 

  
Waverly sat in the living room of the farm, holding his head in his hands and staring at the old parchment that Jeremi had found in the ruins. But she couldn't concentrate on it, her thoughts went to Nicole.

Wynonna entered the room and, seeing the expression of her younger sister, sat down at the table with her.  
<< Still nothing? >>  
<< No, Nicole doesn't answer my calls. >>

Wynonna made a puzzled face, then she understood the misunderstanding. << Oh, um, I was talking about writing... I'm pretty sure Nicole's okay, maybe she needed a break from all this. >>  
<< Or me, >> said Waverly, sighing.  
<< Nicole is in love with you, I already told you: even a blind person would see it, but maybe all this has become too much for her. >>  
<< Yes, perhaps ... anyway, Jeremi is analyzing the evidence for this parchment, but I'm pretty sure it's prior to the Egyptian era, so very very old. I noticed the runes, they seem Celtic, this confuses me, there are contaminations of various historical periods. >>  
Wynonna was silent, she didn't understand any of that stuff, but she was still interested, she also understood that it was very strange. << I'm not sure, >> continued Waverly, << but it seems to be the testimony of different cultures, even religions. On the side, it seems to have been ripped, see? >> she said by sliding her finger on one side of the document, maybe somewhere there's some kind of book or others like this.>>  
<< Do you think Bul-stupid was looking for it? >> asked Wynonna, bringing the parchment closer to her.  
<< If it is and this is authentic, then I think it's better that it stays in our hands. >>  
<< I agree, I'm gonna go find Doc, maybe we'll still find something back there. Call Jeremi and let him come here, maybe together you'll understand something more. Don't leave the farm, not with that sheet of paper. >> Wynonna said as she stood up, turned around the table and kissed her sister in the hair.

Jeremi arrived with his bag full of equipment, it seemed he had brought half a laboratory with him. << Do you understand what it's talking about? >> Jeremi asked when he turned on his computer.  
<< I understood that it is very old and that there are recitations of some religions, more religions. Something never is seen before; In any case, I have translated some runes and even those that refer to a Divine Way. I don't know, it's as if people from different ethnic groups had met for thousands of years to say something to the next ones. But this document does not appear in any history book. It should not exist. >> concluded Waverly, summarizing everything.  
<< I understand... I have examined the evidence I found on the paper, I have found residues of different types of soil, I mean different. It is as if that piece had been in many places, this is in accordance with what you say, then I also found a kind of team, it looks like a snake, but I have not found the species to which it belongs. I still have to do some analysis. >> Jeremi said he has already worked on the PC.

They worked for a while in silence, then Waverly took out her phone and tried to call Nicole, but Nicole's phone was off or had no reception.  
<< Nicole? >> Jeremi asked.  
<< Yes, she... she hasn't answered me since yesterday, she left the city without telling me where she was going, it's not like her to do so. >>   
<< Maybe I shouldn't say it, but... But Nicole always seems too carefree, as if everything around her were beautiful, but we know that it is not so. It's as if there's a big weight inside her. >>  
Waverly felt the tears stinging her eyes, << I feel so guilty with her, maybe I should have been more for her, instead of assuming she's okay just because she says nothing. >> A tear slipped over Waverly's face.  
<< Hey, it was just a thought, I don't know why I said... >> Jeremi felt guilty.  
<< No, you were right to say so. >> \- Waverly said making a sad smile, -think about that, it's better. >> Jeremi nodded without saying anything and went back to work.

 

  
**< ><><>**

 

  
<< I... I'm so confused. >> Nicole lowered her gun and sat down on the bed.  
<< Yes, I think so. >> said the woman in white.  
<< How did you know I was looking for you? >> Nicole asked, looking at the woman. The witch made a laughing cry, << I feed off of frustration. >> She said as if that explains everything.  
<< I don't still understand, every time I felt like this, all the people who feel like this every day, but you're not there. >> Nicole said.  
<< Do you know the origin of your name? >> Asked the witch looking Nicole in the eyes.  
<< What? >> Nicole was more and more confused.  
<< It is of Greek origin, a variant of the name Nicola, for Italians, or Colin for the French. It has the meaning of: "Who fights and wins for his people. Every era had a Nicole. >>  
<< What? What the hell are you talking about? I can't understand how all this has to do with me! I'm here to know what happened on the day of the Bulshar cult massacre! >> Nicole got involved, began to get nervous, was tired of being made fun of.  
<< Oh, here's your sweet frustration. >> The witch passed her hands on her face as if she were receiving a great physical pleasure. << If you don't want my help, just say it. >> The ice witch said, taking on a serious expression again.  
Nicole calmed down, << Sorry, please go on.>>  
<< No, I'm not going anymore. >>  
<< Are you kidding me? >> Nicole jumped on her feet.  
<< Let's see tomorrow, at dawn. I'll wait for you in the north of Bosco Scuro, in the forest.  
<< What? How will I find you?! >> She yelled. But the witch had already vanished. Nicole spent the rest of the night sitting on the bed, thinking and thinking about that absurd meeting.

Sunlight barely filtered through the thick foliage of the trees, Nicole was shrouded in darkness. She had been walking for a few minutes, the boots, which broke small branches on the ground, were the only noise you could hear, no bird sang, the animals in the forest seemed to have vanished. She was immersed in her thoughts when she heard a noise behind her.  
<< You did... >> said the witch, giving a little applause.  
<< Here I am. >> Nicole said, glad to have found her.  
<< Are you going to protest again or will you let me finish the story this time? >> Said with a strange smile.  
<< I'll be good, please, tell the story. >> Nicole kindly said, she didn't want to make her disappear again, it seemed to be dealing with a teenager...  
The Ice Witch approached Nicole and started talking: << As I was saying: every era had heroes or villains who changed the fate of the world, who were the protagonists or who moved in the shadows, their actions influenced the course of events. Want some examples? >> Without waiting for an answer the witch went on: << Alexander Nikolaos the Great, Giovanna Colin or arch and how to forget Achille Nikolaos fast foot. >> Smiled at the puzzled face of Nicole, who did not say a word.  
<< Yes, they are all your ancestors, of course, only the most famous, I was there while they fell and while they triumphed.>>  
<< And me ... what ...? >> Nicole has no words.  
<< You should have triumphed twenty years ago, but you weren't ready, fate wanted to put a baby ... and also wanted a hero when there was still no antagonist to defeat, what an incomprehensible mistake. >> The woman puffed.  
<< I'm so confused... >> said Nicole, << my frustration has evoked you ... but then this to do with Bulshar, I was bound to fight against him ... I, I am so confused. >>  
<< It seems that your vocabulary is not very rich, huh? >> Laugh the woman in front of the repetition of Nicole.  
<< So, if I understand correctly, >> said the redhead ignoring the comment, << would I be destined to be a hero? What about the Earp then? What is their curse, what does it do with fate? >>  
<< The Earp are just the extras of the big show. And you, Nicole, could be the triumphant hero or the loser, it depends on you. >>  
<< What should I do? Did I feel that something would happen without wanting to and my instinct increased my discomfort? I don't understand anything... >> said shaking her head.  
<< It does not matter that you understand, it is important that fate takes its course. >> The woman caressed Nicole's face, but she left.  
<< Wait! And what do you do to help me? Why will you help me? I feed you with something like suffering, if I triumph, then what is your income? >> Nicole asked suspiciously.  
<< There are still many things that you do not understand and maybe you will never understand, but again, it does not matter. Go back to the boundaries of the Ghost River Triangle, here our power is not strong. >>  
<< Ours? And why did you make me come here? >> said pointing to the wood around her.  
<< Because you have to talk to him again before you go back to the Triangle. >> She pointed to a point behind Nicole's shoulders.  
Nedley had his rifle on his shoulder and looked sadly at the red. Nicole turned to the witch, but she had already disappeared.

 

 

**< ><><>**

 

  
Wynonna and Doc were at the ruins when a group of revivals attacked them, so Wynonna called Waverly to tell her they would be late.   
Jeremi and the young Earp hadn't made much progress, so the scientist had gone away.  
Waverly left alone at home, she decides to make herself a cup of tea.  
The young woman was sitting on the couch, and as she was about to enjoy her tea, she felt they were knocking on the door. She jumped up, maybe someone knew she had the parchment and now they had come to get it.  
Waverly instinctively took her shotgun, if they wanted that paper then they had to deal with her first.  
She approached the door, took a deep breath and loaded the rifle as quietly as possible.  
She opened the door suddenly and immediately pointed her gun at it. Her breathing died in her throat.  
<< Nicole...>> She hiccups.  
<< Hi...>>  
Waverly came close to her and without a word, she slapped her in the face.  
<< You stupid beautiful woman! >> The youngest Earp held the tallest woman in her arms, held her as if she were holding her whole life, and so it was.  
Nicole returned the embrace and smelled the scent of Waverly's hair.  
<< Sorry for that slap...>> She said sinking her face into Nicole's shoulder.  
<< I think I deserved it...>> Nicole said embracing the little Earp, stronger.  
<< Yes, you deserved it, I was so scared... >> She said, almost crying.

The two women were sitting on the sofa next to each other, holding a cup of tea in their hands. They remained silent for a moment, then Waverly broke the silence.  
<< Where were you? >>   
Nicole stiffened herself, but answered: << At Bosco Scuro.>>  
<< Where did Nedley move to? Waverly's voice was calmer.  
<< Yes, I spoke to him a little. >> It wasn't a lie.  
<< 'Cole... What's wrong? >>  
Nicole took the cup from Waverly's hands, << nothing, but, >> she smiled at her looking her in the eyes, << but now, I'll show you how much I missed you. >> Smiling she kissed Waverly's lips.  
The younger girl put up a little resistance, but then she melted in the arms of her officer: she felt the need for her. Wavery took Nicole's head in her hands and kissed her, the kiss became hotter and hotter, but it remained sweet.  
Nicole's hands ran through Waverly's body while her lips kissed her neck. Each touch became more and more hungry for the two lovers, each kiss demanded more.  
They made love as the fire crackled happily in the fireplace.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

 

 

<< I'm home! >> Wynonna opened the door to the farm.  
<< Shit, shit, shit! >> They said together, Waverly and Nicole trying to cover each other.  
<< Nice bra, Haught. >> Wynonna said without showing any discomfort for the scene.  
<< Where have you been hiding? >> Wynonna continued quietly.  
<< Can I, um, tell you when I'm dressed? >> Nicole asked, peeking over the sofa.  
Wynonna made a gesture with her hands and went to the kitchen, immediately afterward there was a noise of bottles. << Who took my whiskey... uh! Found it! >>

  
Half an hour later, Wynonna and Nicole were in the barn. Wynonna and Doc found an engraved stone and put it there, they thought it was similar to the parchment.  
<< So Red? >> Wynonna said as she took a sip of liquor.  
<< Uh? Yes? >> Said Nicole, torn from her thoughts.  
<< Don't be silly Haught, why did you disappear like that? Waverly was really awful. >>  
<< I... I had things to do. >> She said vaguely.  
<< Yeah, I understood that. What I don't understand is why you left Wavery like that. Then you come back here and... >> she didn't finish the sentence.  
Nicole remained silent, she wasn't proud of her behavior, but her head was now too confused to try to explain.  
<< Actually I had bet that you left much earlier, was it an attempt to see if you could? >> The alcohol was beginning to make Wynonna more arrogant.  
<< I have no intention of abandoning Waverly, or... you. >>   
<< Oh really? >> Wynonna approached Nicole's face, << well, just know that if you do it again then don't come back again, I won't let you play with my sister's feelings. >> She spit.  
<< I don't play with anyone's feelings! >> Nicole was beginning to get angry.  
<< Waverly doesn't need a coward, so if you have to leave, then go! >>  
<< What do you know about me? Uh? you're just a poor drunkard who thinks she can give life lessons to everyone. You don't know anything about me! >> Nicole pushed Wynonna, who ended up on a heap of straw.  
<< Bitch! >> Wynonna stood up and with her eyes full of alcohol and anger pulled out the Peacemaker.   
She pointed the gun straight at Nicole's head, inexplicably the gun began to shine, undecided whether to stop on the blue or on the yellow.  
<< What the hell? Who the hell are you? >> Yelled Wynonna.  
<< Wynonna, wait... >> Nicole put her hands in front of her, the gun had never shone near her. << I think I can explain. >>  
<< I hope it's a good story, otherwise, it's the good time I shoot you, Nicole. >>

Nicole had trouble talking to a gun pointed at her, but she tried. She didn't tell the whole story, she just said that maybe the witch had some answers about the day of the massacre and that Nedley would help her to have a clearer idea. For some reason, she felt she could not tell the truth to the Earp sisters.  
<< Maybe the gun shone for the contact with the witches, maybe she feels some residual... >> Nicole breathed.  
<< I don't know, Haught... >> said Wynonna lowering the gun. << There's something you don't tell me, but I hope for you, I'm wrong. >> She said, leaving.  
Nicole waited a few more minutes, then hoping not to be seen going to the forest that surrounded the farm.

  
**< ><><>**

  
Wynonna, Doc, Waverly, and Jeremi were in the laboratory of the Police Station; the old Earp had requested a meeting.  
<< Team and Wavery, above all, what I'm going to say might not please you, but I think it's better if I say it. >> Wynonna said, looking them all in the eye.  
<< What happens? Bulshar knew that we have the artifacts? >> Jeremi asked looking around as if he expected him to appear.  
<< Wynonna? >> Waverly came forward.  
The woman took a breath, then decided to talk: << I think Nicole is hiding something big from us. This morning when I pointed the Peacemaker at her, it started to shine in a strange way and... >>  
<< You what?! >> Waverly was incredulous.  
<< Nicole is fine Waverly, that's not the point. >>  
<< It is! What were you thinking about? Have you gone mad? >> Waverly couldn't believe her sister threatened her girlfriend.  
<< I think it's better that you let me finish, Waves, then we'll talk about it altogether, and that's why we're here. >> Wynonna said trying to calm down her sister.  
The heads nodded, even Waverly, but unwillingly.  
<< I said, Nicole admitted to having met a witch, and already this is strange, we do not cooperate with the witches, we can not trust them. Also disappeared for almost two days without notice, I do not believe the story of the casual encounter. >>   
<< Officer Haught never gave any reason to doubt his loyalty, >> Doc said, taking off his hat, << but this is a strange thing. >>  
<< Nicole would never do anything to hurt us, ever! >> Waverly raised her voice, << she risked dying to save me, and she always fought for all of us. >>  
<< But she didn't tell you she had met a witch, she didn't tell you she was going to leave, from what I understand you didn't know anything. >> Wynonna looked her in the eye, << and now where is uh? How come she disappeared again, she hasn't been in the station yet; she's the new sheriff, a job she seemed to care about, but she hasn't been here for two days. >>  
<< Nicole certainly owes me some explanations, but that doesn't mean we can't trust her. >> Waverly felt sad and tired.  
<< She said that the Pacificatrice shone through the contact with the witches, how close were they to be contaminated by the witch? >> Wynonna immediately regretted what she had said, but by then the damage had been done.  
<< Enough! >> Waverly took her jacket and ran away.  
<< Nicole has been through a lot... >> Jeremi said, following Waverly with his eyes.  
<< All of us have had our share of shit, but not for this we act behind the backs of our companions. >>  
<< I've made some Wynonna mistakes too, but I've shown that I'm with you. >> Doc said in a low voice.  
<< The vampire's story hasn't been completely forgiven yet, but you told me the whole truth. >>  
<< Did she tell you why she met the witch? >> Jeremi asked for clearer ideas.  
<< Yes, she says that the witch has answers on the day of the Bulshar massacre. >>  
<< See, maybe that's all, I don't see anything wrong with wanting answers, >> Jeremi smiled trying to cheer up the tension.  
<< Anyway, keep your eyes open, and whatever happens, protect Waverly, even at the cost of protecting her from the one she loves. >> Wynonna said, leaving the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

 

 

Waverly came out of the station, the icy air hurt her face, but she didn't pay attention, her heart was in tumult, she needed to talk to Nicole.  
She returned to the Farm and, after calming down, called Nicole, this time she answered.

 

  
**< ><><>**

 

  
After fighting with Wynonna, Nicole went to the forest, she was sure that the witch would appear again.  
While walking, she was thinking about what she and Nedley had said to each other, just before she returned to Purgatory:

"I'm sorry about yesterday," Randy said.  
"I'm sorry, too," Nicole replied, "the witch wanted me to talk to you again before you came back. "   
Nedley looked in his pocket, "maybe she knew I had to give you this. " Randy raised a hand in which he held a sort of pendant.  
Nicole had been amazed, "I recognize it! It is the pendant that my grandmother gave me for my fifth birthday. " She took it in her hands, " I was so sorry I missed it that day, that horrible day... "   
"I took it, from which pendant a strange black light was emitted, I feared that it would hurt you, even if it seems that it had also protected you. "   
"Thank you for keeping it for me," Nicole had embraced her friend. "Did you see what my arm did? Did you see my transformation or at least my arm's transformation? "Nicole had asked, understanding the correlation between the necklace and what had happened.  
"In part," Nedley recalled, "I saw you surrounded by a black aura, your clothes had changed like made of black leather. But by the time I got close to you, you were back to normal." He had concluded.

Nicole put the pendant back in her jeans pocket, where it had been since that morning, she was afraid to wear it and didn't want anyone to see it, only the Ice Witch could tell her what she would do with it.  
<< Nicole Haught. >> A woman's voice said.  
<< I was looking for you, I still have many things to ask you. >> Nicole said, not surprised to see her.  
<< I know, I know, >> sang the woman. << I know what you want to ask me, for now, I just want to tell you what is the object that the old man gave you yesterday. >> She said with one of her usual strange smiles. << Then, how and when to use it, you'll have to understand it for yourself. >>  
<< For now, it will be fine, >> said Nicole, not too happy.  
<< The role of the black stone is to absorb the excess energy, which causes the classic energy blocks and gives rise to real stagnation very negative for the psycho-physical balance. The black stones help us to find harmony and bring the two scales to the same level. >> The Witch paused to study Nicole's face. << These stones are perfect if we try to relax, they absorb useless thoughts, those that often torment us but really have no importance. Consequently, using black stones also strengthens the will and determination, because we are no longer destroyed by useless thoughts, in the West black is considered the color of mourning, death, misfortune and curse, you may be surprised to know that the black stone is intended to bring out the inner light of the person who wears it. I suggest you open any history book, for example, Giovanna Colin D'arco wore that gem, that same Black Onyx. >>  
<< Woah! Okay, so this is the origin of my powers, whatever they are? >> Nicole churches, astounded.  
<< No, not the origin, only the catalyst for them. The Triangle changes people and magical power, in these boundaries is much more powerful than anywhere else. >>  
Nicole's phone started ringing.  
<< Your Waverly is looking for you, >> said the witch.  
Nicole took the phone, the witch was right: it was Waverly.  
<< Hi sweetheart, >> said Nicole trying to control her voice.  
<< We have to talk. >> Said the voice on the other side.  
Nicole put away her mobile phone and watched the woman disappear.

Someone, hidden behind the trees had witnessed the whole scene, the mysterious figure disappeared in the forest.

 

  
**< ><><>**

 

  
Waverly was standing in front of Nicole, holding her hand as if she was afraid that Nicole might disappear.  
<< Where did you go again? >> She asked sadly. << Wynonna thinks you're hiding something from us, why didn't you tell me about the witch? >>  
Nicole avoided looking Waverly in the eyes, the weight of not confiding in the person she loved was crushing her.  
<< Nicole, Jesus, where were you? >> Waverly looked so tired.  
<< I needed to be with my thoughts, nothing important. >>  
<< Bullshit! >> The voice of Wynonna, who entered the room, was strong and full of anger. << Doc followed you, you were back with that fucking witch! And do you want to know another interesting thing? >> Wynonna kept yelling, << The forest was full of Redivivus, and none of them interrupted your speech with the witch, why? Are you a friend of theirs now? >>  
<< What? >> Waverly looked first at her sister and then at the woman she loved.  
<< All right! I was with her again, but I don't know anything about the Redives! >> The Red exclaimed, on the defensive.  
Wynonna jumped forward stopping with her face a few centimeters from Nicole's, << liar disgusting! >> She yelled.  
<< You don't understand, Wynonna, >> Nicole didn't stray away, and looked at the older Earp in her eyes.  
In response, Wynonna threw a punch in the middle of Nicole's face.   
<< WYNONNA! >> Waverly stood between the two women, protecting Nicole, who was bent and kept her nose bleeding.  
<< Move away. >> Wynonna growled, who had not finished with Nicole.  
<< Wynonna, I need you to trust me, >> Nicole came forward.  
<< Do I trust you? Never again! >> Wynonna threw another punch, this time hit the stomach of the red woman, but she did nothing to defend herself and fell on her knees without a breath.  
<< STOP! >> Waverly pushed her sister away from Nicole.  
Wynonna pulled out the gun and again it began to oscillate between two colors, in response from the pocket of Nicole's pants, came out a black light.  
<< Oh shit, >> said Nicole, she had difficulty breathing.  
<< What the hell is that? >> Wynonna asked more and more threatening.  
<< I'm leaving Earp, >> Nicole struggled to get her hands up and lifted her dirty hands with blood, as a sign of surrender.  
<< Nicole no! Wait. >> Wavery approached Nicole, but she made a sign to her not to approach.  
<< You are no longer welcome in my house, and if I see you again next to my sister, in that case, I will kill you, Nicole. >> Wynonna threatened without stopping pointing the gun.  
Nicole looked for a moment at the sad and wounded face of the woman she loved and without saying anything, she came out of what she had learned to call Home.  
Nicole once again headed for the woods, but this time she was not looking for anyone, she had to hide something.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

 

 

 

Wynonna kept Waverly still, she was trying to follow Nicole.  
<< Let me go! Damn it! >> Waverly screamed in tears, she was fighting to free herself.  
<< Waverly, calm down. >>  
<< How could you hit her like that?! She wasn't doing anything! >> Screamed Waverly, freeing herself from her sister's grip.  
<< We can't trust her, you saw too, she was lying. >> Wynonna made an exasperated gesture with her hands.  
<< You haven't even tried to understand, I can't believe you did this! >>  
<< I understand that something is wrong with Nicole, you saw that dark thing, did you see it or not?! >> Wynonna screamed in turn.  
<< You hit her first! >>  
Doc ran into the room, the screams had attracted him. He looked at the two women and saw blood on the floor.  
<< Are you all right, Miss? Is anyone hurt? >> He asked, approaching to check.  
<< No, we're fine, >> Wynonna looked at Doc and asked for help with her eyes.  
<< YOU! >> Waverly pushed Doc and began to hit his chest. << Why were you spying on her and why didn't you tell Wynonna that Nicole wasn't doing anything wrong? >>  
<< Miss Waverly, I just reported what I had seen: Officer Haught intent on talking to the witches. >> He looked around, << I must deduce that that blood belongs to Miss Nicole... >> he said, sadly.  
<< She' ll be more than fine, a couple of fists have never killed anyone. >> Wynonna replied in an acidic tone.  
Waverly began to walk out of the room.  
<< Where do you think you're going? >> Wynonna asked. But Waverly did not stop, did not even turn to look at her, <<do not try to follow me! >>.  
Wynonna was about to follow her sister, but Doc blocked the road with his arm, << let her go, I'll make sure she doesn't get hurt. >>  
<< And if Nicole... >> Wynonna began to protest.  
<< I'm absolutely certain, that Nicole would never try to hurt Waverly. >> He said quietly.  
Wynonna gave up, << don't lose sight of her. >>

 

Nicole kept walking in the woods, her nose and stomach hurt tremendously, but what hurt her most was having disappointed Waverly. She couldn't imagine how things would ever get back to normal. She had decided to take the wide tour, but she had to go back to the Farm to get her car back.  
Nicole was less than a kilometer away from the Earp Estate when behind her there was a noise.  
<< Look who we have here, little Earp's girlfriend. >> The revive laughs loudly, << and what's more, all alone.>>  
<< Shit... >> Nicole sighed.  
<< Then red, I'll be clear and everything will be easy. I want the pendant the witch talked about, it's the perfect pledge for the master Bulshar. You give it to me and everything will be fine. >> He laughs again, showing his yellow teeth.  
<< The heir is not far from here, you better disappear, >> said Nicole hoping to gain time to get an idea.  
The man shook his head without stopping to smile, << I know that you are all alone, and moreover battered. >>  
Nicole cursed the fact that she had left the gun at her sisters' house, with it she could at least slow him down and run away, she knew she could not stand a fight.  
<< Give it to me! >> The reawakened growled, while his eyes turned red.  
Nicole began to retreat, << I don't have it with me. >>  
<< Don't make fun of me, if you don't want to give it to me with the good ones then I will take it with bad manners. >> The man attacked Nicole and slammed her to the ground. The redhead hit the attacker with all her strength, but her blows could do nothing against the monster.  
The revive took Nicole's head and sent her to hit the frozen ground several times. When she stood still, he began to search every part of the woman's body, violently searching for the pendant.  
A gunshot resounded through the woods and the revived escaped away.

 

**< ><><>**

 

<< Idiot! >> Bulshar said, looking with disgust at the revived kneeling in front of him.  
<< My Master... >>  
<< Shut up, you stupid piece of shit. >> Growled the Demon.  
<<I had just found her, she had the stone, and you, you race of useless shameless, you send everything to the pigs! >> Bulshar raised his eyes to the sky, he was surrounded by idiots.  
<< Now she knows that we are looking for her, without the stone she is useless. >>  
<< What do we do with the woman who calls herself the Ice Witch? >> Asked another redivivus who was kept well away from the Demon.  
Bulshar looked at him for a long time without expression, then replied: << For now she does not represent a danger, all this only confirms that the time is ripe. >>  
<< My lord, I forgot to tell you something important, >> the same redivivus, << two days ago, the Earp and the vampire found two fragments of the "Myth of the Warrior". The access, however, has disappeared again. >>  
Bulshar laughs loudly, but the laughter turned into a deafening growl, << Did you forget to tell me? >> He raised his arm to the man who had spoken and immediately he fell to the ground, squirming amidst a thousand cries of pain.  
<< Is there anyone else here who forgot to tell me something? >> Asked the Demon, growling.  
The whole room remained silent.  
<< Give a reason to the red-haired woman to reconnect with the stone, and when they are together, bring them to me, go now! >> He ordered, fading into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

 

 

<< Nicole! My God! >> Waverly lay down next to Nicole's senseless body. She takes her head in her hands and calls her gently, "Love, tell me you're okay, wake up. >> Waverly was on the verge of tears.  
She lifted Nicole's body a few inches and held it in her arms, << resist, now we're taking you to the hospital. >>  
<< No... no, to the hospital... I...>> croaked Nicole's voice, near Waverly's ear.  
<< Nicole? >> But she has fainted again.  
<< How is Miss Nicole? >> Doc came back to them, he couldn't stop the revival.  
<< I don't know... I, she, she said no to the hospital. >> Waverly said cradling the woman she had in her arms.  
<< If her condition is more serious we will take her to the hospital, for now, let's take her home. >> Doc gently took Nicole's body and lifted it off the ground.

<< She cannot stay here. >> Wynonna looked badly at the red-haired woman who was unconscious on the farm sofa.  
<< Damn it, Wynonna. A revive attacked her. >> Waverly said, angry and worried.  
Wynonna had a confused face: she thought she had clear ideas, but apparently, she was wrong about Nicole and the revivals. << Okay, but either when she wakes up she'll tell us everything, or she'll have to leave, >> Wynonna surrendered.  
<< So be it. >> Waverly said, taking a seat at Nicole's side. Waverly studied the face of the woman she loved: there was something different, maybe a new awareness was painted on Nicole's face, usually sweet and a bit melancholic.

She woke up in almost total darkness, the only source of light was an old oil lamp. Nicole sat down suffocating a moan. Next to her, sleeping in a chair, Waverly slept.  
It took her several minutes to put her ideas in order, her head hurt to the point that she seemed to want to break.  
Taking care not to make noise, she took a pen and paper and wrote a note.

Waverly was woken up by the sound of an engine and looked immediately at the sofa: empty.  
<< Nicole! >> She ran outside, just in time to see the sheriff's car disappearing into the night. The car had all its lights off: it was clear that she didn't want to be followed.  
Waverly didn't know what to do, he would never reach her in that darkness, she sat on the couch, and it was then that she saw a sheet of paper leaning against the old oil lamp.

_Waverly, I know you don't understand, and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please, don't look for me, they want me! Please, do as I say._  
_I love you more than anything in the world._  
_Always yours,_  
_\- Nicole._

Waverly reread those few lines, again and again, looking for a hidden clue, but she couldn't find it: there was nothing else. The feeling of being abandoned squeezed her heart, it hurt so much. She spent the rest of the night crying, thinking about her Nicole who suddenly she didn't recognize.

 

**< ><><>**

 

Sunrise had been rising by an hour when an old car stopped at the Earp's property.  
Jeremi entered the house without knocking, he didn't expect to find the sisters and Doc around the kitchen table, their faces were dark and thoughtful.  
<< What happens? >> He asked while he placed his bag on the table.  
<< Nicole... she... she.... >> Waverly could not finish the sentence.  
<< Nicole disappeared again, this time she left a note. She says that someone is looking for her. >> Wynonna explained while showing the note left by Nicole.  
Jeremi was quickly made aware of what had happened in his absence.  
<< Oh bad story... >> He said sincerely sad. << Shouldn't we be looking for her? >>  
<< It doesn't seem to be the best thing to do, but we all would like to do it, >> Doc looked at Wynonna, she nodded, the Earp began to feel guilty towards Nicole, even if she remained a bit angry with the redhead.  
<< Okay.... >> Jeremi wasn't very convinced, but he wasn't a man of action, so he had to respect the will of the rest of the team.  
<< You didn't tell us what you were doing here, so soon. >> Wynonna pointed out.  
Jeremi's body snapped, << Oh right! >> He exclaimed by pulling the pc out of the backpack. << Waverly was right, on the two fragments we found, there are indeed mixtures of various eras, ethnic groups, and cults, but they do not refer to a way to the Divine, as we understand it, but to a mortal being, a warrior. >> Jeremi ran the images on the computer screen, << look, the stone you found and Doc is the first part, the parchment the second, but I'm sure there is a third fragment. I was not able to translate everything, but thanks to a phenomenal program of the Black Badge I got this text: "He stands among mortals and walks among mortals like one of them, He will raise his hand and the earth will shine for a long time. He will speak and the snake will return to crawl in the shadows. The way to the Divine is open, (...) The Warrior will raise his spear and pierce the hearts of the enemies of the life, but the mortal warrior is wrapped in many darknesses, his heart is not always pure; (...) In his right hand, he will hold the sword in his left hand the amulet (...) He determines the course of the fundamental events for (...) He will rule over entire peoples, (...) He may fall at the hands of men and demons or for himself (...) But He will rise century after century until the end of time. The fate of the Warrior..." and here I think the last part is missing, the translation is not 100% precise, but I think it is enough. >> Concluded Jeremi excited.  
<< Woah! >> The trio said together.  
<< So Bul-stupid, was trying to get to Him, or do not know, become Him? >> Wynonna asked thoughtfully.  
<< A mortal... >> Waverly said that she still had red eyes from crying, << a part of this seems to talk about the snake, you know, Adam and Eve, another part could refer to a medieval period, perhaps Roman spear was used for many centuries. Jeremi you had found a scale, right? >>  
<< Yes, but given the size and the strange chemistry, I have not found any species currently known to which it may belong. >> He shook his head.  
<< Let's go back to the forest, we must find the third, perhaps last part, of this myth! >> Wynonna stood up and taking the jacket ran out, all the others, including Waverly, nodded and followed the heir.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

 

 

<< They're looking for you, Bulshar's looking for you, Nicole Haught. You have to figure out how to use your powers before they take you, now they know you're back in possession of the Black Stone. >> The witch said in a singing tone.  
<< I know! I know, damn it! What I don't know is what to do, I don't know if I can do all this, it's too much! >> Nicole cried out taking the sore head in her hands.   
<< I have to say that hiding the stone was a smart move, did you get it back? >> The witch asked, encouraging.  
<< Yes, I recovered it tonight, luckily they didn't find it. >> Nicole sighed.  
<< Who are you really? >> asked, improvising Nicole.  
The witch looked at her smiling, << you already know who I am. >>  
<< I mean, really, what is your real name? I did a search this morning, and nowhere: archives, books, even documents of the Black Badge, never appears a witch of ice. There is the Iron Witch, the Rock Witch, the Fire Witch, but none like you. >>  
<< Well, I guess I've been discovered, >> the witch laughs.  
<< Is that all? Really? Don't you put up the slightest resistance? >> Nicole didn't believe her ears.  
<< It wouldn't do any good, let's just say that presenting myself as a demon could have no peaceful implications. >>  
<< You're right, it wouldn't have had any... >> Nicole looked carefully at the woman. << Continue. >>  
<< Well, I'm a demon, this is my legacy, but do not be afraid I'm not here to hurt you, this I think you understand, right? >>   
<< So what's your name? >>   
<< Lilith. >>  
Nicole choked, << Lilith?! Adam's first wife? >>  
<< We all know that books and men tend to exaggerate, and anyway, I have existed for long before the two original sinners. >> Laughs, << Over the millennia I have begun to flank your species, the negative feelings of humans allowed me to remain strong, the more the evolution went on the more your feelings became more complex, like your minds. Later I realized that humans could rule the world, so I forged that stone, the same one you now have, and I gave it to the first man to stand out from the others. I knew that with that stone there would be great wars, suffering, happiness, death, pain and then more life, in an infinite circle in which I could continue to live. But if now that power were to end up in the hands of the Clootie Demon, humanity would cease to exist and with it, everything would sink into chaos, the balance of the universe would collapse. >>  
<< I had not done any research, however... >> Nicole only managed to say.  
Lilith began to laugh to tears, << what wonderful creatures are you, humans! >>

 

**< ><><>**

 

<< Still nothing? >> Wynonna's voice resounded in the trees.  
<< Nothing for now. << No, nothing. >> The voices of Doc and Jeremi.  
<< Waverly? >> Wynonna knew that her sister was still angry with her, the way she had treated Nicole. She waited a few more seconds and called her sister again.  
<< No, I didn't find anything, Wynonna. >> Finally her voice answered.  
"Jesus Waverly," thought Wynonna, was afraid that her sister had gotten into trouble. A moment later, her fears came to life: A group of fifteen revivals surrounded them.  
<< Oh, only shit! >> Wynonna exclaimed.  
<< Take the young Earp, >> said a revive, then turned to Wynonna: << Deliver us the three fragments of the Myth of the Warrior. >>  
<< Do you think I have them in my pocket? Stupid asshole. >> Wynonna made fun of him.  
<< Attack! >> The redivivus who had spoken before yelled.  
<< Take cover! >> Wynonna screamed, taking the Peacemaker.  
There was an explosion of gunshots, punches, and kicks.  
Waverly emptied several times the magazine of her shotgun, Doc made sing his two revolvers, Wynonna did a lot of shots to the head.   
Jeremi hid behind a pile of rocks, and there he saw something shiny protruding from the ground.  
<< And now, how do we put it? >> Wynonna asked mocking the last rekindled kneeling in front of her, the man was sweating, he kept his eyes fixed on the gun pointed at his forehead.  
<< What did you want from my sister? >> Wynonna asked and smiled at the defeated.  
<< My master, Bulshar, wanted the girl to get to the red-haired woman. >> He said, gulping noisily.  
<< Nicole? What does Bulshar want from Nicole? >> Waverly came forward.  
<< I think I know that... >> Jeremi's face was pale.  
<< Ops, >> Wynonna took the lock off her gun, << make your peace. >>  
<< Bulshar will kill you all, soon his army will march against you and you will succumb all! >> The revive cried out, a moment before a hole opened on his forehead. Wynonna watched the flames of hell swallow him, then gave all her attention to Jeremi.  
<< I, I don't want to be wrong but, look here... >> He pointed to a small sheet of shiny metal, on which there were some writings, this time in one language only: Old Italian.  
Waverly translated the text quickly and without too much difficulty until her eyes met a name.  
<< Nicola... Nicole! >> She said, breathless.

  
<< Oh-My-God! So the warrior of Myth is Nicole?! >> Wynonna shouted.  
<< There must be a mistake... >> whispered Waverly, incredulous.  
<< I think it's true, Wynonna, you said that a black light came from Nicole, right? Here it says that the Warrior will be wrapped in a black light when the time to fight is near, do you think it was starting? >> Jeremi asked breathlessly.  
<< The man said that Bulshar is preparing the army,>> intervened Doc, << we should be ready too. >>  
<< We have to find Nicole, now we know why she was behaving in that strange way, and apologize to her. >> She said, looking towards Wynonna.  
<< So we're there? I mean, is it going to happen? >> Wynonna was incredulous: it was happening so damn fast.


	9. Final Chapter: The Battle of the Warrior

**9**

 

 

<< It's almost time, the Demon Clootie trembles, I can hear it, you no have a longer time, Nicole Haught. The war is near. >> Lilith said.  
<< What?! >> Nicole was paralyzed. <<No, it can't happen yet! >> Her voice was full of panic.  
<< The Demon knows that someone found the fragments of the Myth of the Warrior. He will do anything to get them back and take you. >>  
<< The Myth of the Warrior? What is it? >> Nicole felt the anxiety grow within her.  
<< It's your history, handed down over the centuries, from country to country. A few decades ago, the access to the world of the heroes was closed and with it, the three fragments of the myth were lost, one of stone, one of paper and one of steel; they symbolized the progress and the evolution of the humanity. >> The demon explains.  
<< If he goes up to the Divine Way the world will be lost, Bulshar fears you, that is why he wants to stop you before you can fight him. You are the only one who can kill him. >> She ended it.  
<< No, it can't be, it can't happen so soon, I have to find Waverly. >> Nicole started running, but the voice of the demon stopped her.  
<< You won't save anyone if you don't release the power of the stone! >>  
<< I don't know how to do it! I don't know how to do it!!! >> Nicole screamed in despair.  
<< Calm down Nicole! The stone shone yesterday, I felt it, it does again what you did to activate it. >>  
<< I didn't do anything, Wynonna was pointing the gun at me, I... I think I feared to die. >>  
<< Wear the stone, Nicole, the stone shines when you are ready to fight when your life is in danger. >>  
Nicole obeyed and put the black stone around her neck. << What do I do? I'm afraid of dying, but this thing doesn't turn on! >> Nicole was panicked.  
<< What scares you the most in the world? >> Lilith asked by taking Nicole's face in her hands and looking her in the eyes, << what? >>  
<< Losing Waverly... >> a tear fell down Nicole's cheek. A moment later, a black glow came out of her chest.   
The Warrior had returned.  
<< One last thing Warrior, do you have the privilege to a wish, do you have one before going down in battle? >>  
<< Yes, I have one. >>

 

**< ><><>**

 

Wynonna, Doc, Waverly, and Jeremi were in the living room of the farm, none of them could believe the discovery they had just made.  
Suddenly the ground began to tremble.  
<< What the hell? >> Wynonna exclaimed.  
<< An earthquake tremor? >> Hypothesized Doc, but the ground was still shaking.  
<< Um...guys? It is better if you come to see it. >> Jeremi looked out the window and his voice trembled almost more than the floor.  
All four of them went to the window, none of them were ready for the scene in front of them.  
Perhaps more than two thousand men, among those dressed as beekeepers and revived surrounded the farm, in front of them him: Bulshar Clootie.  
<< Oh boy, I think this time it's really a lot, too much shit. >> Wynonna said not believing her eyes.  
<< Give me the three fragments of the Myth of the Warrior and the red-haired woman. And I promise you that you will have a fast death without suffering. >> Bulshar's voice came clearly into the house.  
<< What do we do now? We have to find Nicole, if he hasn't taken her yet, maybe she's fine, she has to be fine! >> Waverly was hysterical.  
<< Hush, Baby Girl, everything will be fine, we will find something, we always find it a way. >> Wynonna looked at her sister, she didn't want to lose her, not that way.  
<< The bullets will not be enough for all those, >> said Doc lying calmly, << we find knives, sticks, everything that can serve to fight. >>  
<< We can't do it, not this time. >> Jeremi sighed.  
<< We'll make it! We always do it! >> Wynonna said with conviction, trying to hide the fear from her voice.  
<< Do as I have told you and I will keep my word: You will not notice anything, it will be fast. >> The voice of the demon Clootie resounded again. << I'm losing patience, humans. You have five minutes to give me what I asked, then I'll come and get it in person. >>  
<< Okay let's reason, >> said Waverly, << the revivals and Bulshar cannot cross the boundaries of the House, right? Right. But the beekeepers will, yes, send them first, they can kill them easily. >> Reflected Waverly.  
<< Maybe so, but the fact remains that they will be more than a thousand. How the hell is we supposed to kill so many of them?! >> Jeremi was on the verge of a nerve crisis.   
<< Listen, Waverly is right, we can do it. Take all the rifles and ammunition you find, shoot the men, I'll shoot the revivals, >> then turned to Jeremi,<< if you want to hide I'll understand, this is not your war, >> looked at all one by one, << this is not your war, but only mine. >>   
<< Where do you keep your sniper rifles? >> Jeremi asked with a smile.  
<< We are with you Wynonna. >> Waverly said and the others nodded smiling.  
<< Thanks guys, I love you so much. >> She hugged her sister and gave her a kiss on the forehead, << do not die, please. >>   
<< Neither you. >> Waverly replied, hugging her sister harder.  
Everyone went to a window and broke the glass and started shooting.

<< I'm out of bullets, they're coming! >> Screamed Waverly.  
A moment later, the door of the farm fell under the blows of the beekeepers.  
<< Stay within the perimeter of protection of the House! >> Wynonna screamed at one of them.  
The fight was fierce, the team was almost at the limit, the ammunition was running out and even hope seemed to be lost.  
When the bullets were over, they fought with knives, sticks, clubs, nails and teeth. They wouldn't give up easily.  
Waverly was in the yard, one after the other the beekeepers fell under the blows of her bat, but as much as she rejected them, they kept coming.  
One of them broke Waverly's bat, the beekeeper raised his sword over her head, ready to hit her.  
"It's over..." thought Waverly. But a moment before the blade hit her head, another blade, black, intercepted the blow and rejected it.  
Waverly slowly opened her eyes, in front of her the most beautiful vision she had ever seen: Nicole stood in front of her body was entirely covered with black leather, which fitted perfectly to her body, in her right hand she held a sword of a shimmering black metal, in her left a large round shield, in the middle of which a black stone shone. The woman's eyes, usually of a warm hazelnut color, now shone with golden specks that gave nobility to her gaze.  
<< Are you all right, baby? >> Nicole's warm and sweet voice reached Waverly's heart, which melted into tears, << Now, yes. >> She said.  
Nicole cut and mutilated everybody that approached, she did so with such ease that it seemed she was born for it.  
<< Haught! Damn, you're alive! >> Wynonna joined the two women.  
<< Take care of her, Wynonna. >> She said in a severe, but sweet tone.  
<< Nicole... I... >> Wynonna began, but the redhead stopped her: << Wyn is all right, we'll talk about it later, now be safe. >> Nicole walked away proudly while reaping victims with extreme ease.  
Suddenly, the red-haired woman, launched a furious scream and from her shield, of its center, gave off a black flash that swallowed everything, the passage of black light and beekeepers revive dissolved in dust, at the end of the enemy army remained only the Demon Clootie.  
<< I'm coming, demon! >> Nicole shouted, raising her sword.   
Bulshar was clearly upset, his face trembled with anger and fear, but he still didn't want to give up.  
<< I'll kill you! >> The Demon cried angrily.  
<< Try it, I'm here, I'll wait for you. >> Provoked Nicole, confident.  
Bulshar delivered a scream full of anger and his body began to change, his head took on the appearance of a giant cobra, his left arm changed and became a sword full of reptilian scales.  
<< So this is your true appearance, snake! >> Nicole walked quietly towards him.  
The demon showed his sharp teeth and hissed at the woman.  
They were facing each other, they studied for a few minutes, then the demon raised the sword, Nicole raised the shield and easily parried the shot.   
They fought violently, on Bulshar's body more and more wounds were made of Nicole's sword, which remained uninjured and showed no sign of fatigue.  
<< It is your end Bulshar, by now you have lost your battle. >> In Nicole's voice there seemed to be a note of sadness.   
<<We'll see, if I succumb I'll drag you to hell with me, if I win I'll rip your life out of the body of the Earp with my own hands, and I'll make you watch while I kill your little bitch! >>  
Nicole screamed with anger and struck Bulshar's sword-arm with all her strength, detaching it from the body, raised the sword and stuck it into the heart of the demon who launched a cry of pain.

Wynonna had a strong headache, << the curse is gone! >> She cried embracing Waverly. << Nicole broke the curse of the Earps! >> Wynonna and Waverly hugged each other in tears, then returned to follow the fight that saw Nicole winning.

<< You lost, Warrior. >> Bulshar stretched her neck long enough to bite into Nicole's shoulder, she screamed for the pain and finally passed through the heart of the demon who fell to the ground before becoming dust.  
Nicole stood up, looked at the sun that was about to set and smiled happily: those she loved were now safe.  
<< Nicole! >> Waverly ran to hug her beloved, Nicole rubbed her cheek against Waverly's head and gave her a kiss on her hair.  
<< You did Haught, you saved us. >> Wynonna said, joining them.   
<< It really seems so, but... >> Nicole did not finish the sentence and fell to her knees, swords and shield disappeared, and the pendant returned to her neck.  
<< What's wrong Nicole? What's going on, love? >> Waverly got down on her knees trying to support Nicole's body.  
<< He bit me... >> Whispered Nicole in a snort of agony.   
<< What? No, no, no, please resist! >>  
But Nicole fell to the ground.  
<< Please don't die, don't die, Nicole! >> Waverly cried, held up Nicole's head, she breathed with difficulty.  
With what seemed to cost her a great effort, Nicole took off the necklace and gave it to Waverly. << You keep it, keep it for me... I... I love you so much Waverly Earp, you are... >>   
<< Please don't force yourself, stay still, please... >> Waverly had her eyesight clouded by tears.  
<< You are, the person I loved most in the world, you are my... love. >> Nicole's eyes returned to their usual color and her leather clothes turned into those of her uniform.  
<< Don't die, Nicole! Don't try to die! Please don't! NO! >>  
Nicole smiled at her beloved and in a whisper, closed her eyes forever.

 

  
**Five years later...**

Life now runs peacefully, even on the Earp estate.  
Waverly was left alone at the farm, Wynonna and Doc are traveling to Greece, Jeremi has moved to his boyfriend Robin's house.  
The young woman did not expect to hear the door knock.  
<< I'm coming. >> She said, as she opened the door.  
<< Lilith... you here. >> Waverly was doubtful, she knew the whole story, but still had difficulty trusting demons.  
<< I have to do something, I have to fulfill the last wish of the Warrior of this era. >> Waverly felt her heart stop, a moment later, the pendant she wore around her neck began to shine with a black light. Lilith had disappeared, in her place, in front of Waverly there was Nicole, she had not aged a day and she always had the same, beautiful, smile.  
<< How is it possible, Nicole? >> Waverly's eyes filled with tears.  
Nicole continued to smile calmly, << I wanted to tell you, that we will meet again, my love. In the next life, I will find you. >> Then she disappeared as if absorbed by the pendant.  
<< We will see each other again, Nicole. >> Whisper Waverly, closing the door and holding the black stone in her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys.  
> I am very fond of this story: it was the first written in a language other than mine, the first published on this beautiful site.  
> I would be really happy to know your opinion about this story; if you like to see Nicole Haught as the protagonist, you can take a look at my profile and read the other stories ;)  
> Thanks for reading my story <3


End file.
